The Second Life Of Bree Tanner
by HereComesTheSun-2010
Summary: What would Bree's life have been like if she had been saved by the Cullens. With hardships and danger around every corner, Bree learns to live the Cullen lifestyle, finding love in unusual allies, death, pain and hope.


Hi just an idea I had after I watched the new Eclipse movie... So good! I will describe her in later chapters but I kinda imagine Bree as Jodelle Ferland in the movie.

So here goes

* * *

The tree seemed to shiver along with me as I stood away from the fight that was progressing several feet in front of me. The long willowy branches shook and the rich green leaves trembled.

My name is Bree Tanner I was an average 14 year old girl until I was changed into a creature of bloodlust, strength and beauty. A vampire.

The last few weeks had been terrifying, I was forced to live with the people I would usually avoid. Everyone around me were being savages, tearing each other apart.

I watched from my hiding place, this was most definitely not my idea of a desired place to be. I hadn't wanted to fight, I hadn't even wanted to come but Riley had made me. He told me he would kill me if I choose to leave.

A sob caught in my throat and pushed its way out, nearly all of my…companions ( I suppose you could call them that) had fallen down. The yellow eyes seemed to be vicious, reckless, evil and prepared. Everything they touched they killed.

I realised too late, about three seconds too late that my hiding place would be discovered unless I kept deadly silent. I kept forgetting that vampires have the most sensitive senses that are heard of…Or un-heard of.

The mature looking yellow eyed male, turned around quickly to look at the source of the noise. I whimpered, this was it. Either certain death if I didn't fight or a strong percentage of death if I tried to fight.

While I was weighing my chances in my head I didn't notice, even with my enhanced senses, the yellow eyed male turn to the other mature yellow eyed women. They both turned to look at me critically.

'Please…'I whispered, my throat hoarse with thirst and terror 'Please, I don't want to fight. I just…' I trailed off my eyes pricking with the familiar sensation of a desperate need to cry but without the facilities in my body to do so.

'Newborn' The male addressed me, not un-kindly. 'Do you wish to proceed and fight' He asked articulating each word as if I was un-able to comprehend him.

'No' I whispered, my voice strong. I watched as the two vampires looked at each other in silent communication. The male vampire stepped forward and looked directly into my eyes.

'My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. We will protect you now, if you would like that?' He finished and looked at me intensely for a length of time before it all became too much.

I fell to my knees and cried 'Yes…Thank you so much'. I was startled when I felt a pair of arms on my shoulders and they were used in a tender touch. Not something I was used to.

I turned to see the women…Esme on her knees beside me, the fighting was all over I noticed. The barren land filled with pieces of newborns and the rare pool of fur or blood from those awful, huge, smelly dogs.

I shivered and Esme pulled me up with her as she got up. She guided me over to where the other vampires were gathered. In a loose yet intimidating semi-circle. The vampires all looked up with great interest when they saw me and I could sense a certain edge of uncomfortable ness to each of there stances.

'This is… Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. What's your name child?' Asked Carlisle looking towards me.

'I'm…I'm Bree Tanner' I muttered, embarrassed that all these older vampires were looking at me with interest. The vampire who asked me the next question was so stunningly beautiful that I almost dropped my mouth.

The Beautiful blonde looked at me kindly, something I had definitely not expected and said 'And what age are you sweetheart?' I scrambled around my head for some kind of answer.

'I just turned 14 before I was changed' I answered not sure whether or not this would be a problem. My age was something I had been worried about. Every other vampire that had been turned was over twenty five.

The beautiful women gasped angrily. She was annoyed at me, I focused my sight to the ground, the younger blonde male caught my attention.

'Carlisle you can't be serious, she has no control over what she's doing. It could be very dangerous to bring her with us' He thick country accent, Texas I presumed radiated in the air and I felt very nervous. This man was right I was dangerous.

As soon as my panic attack had started I was as calm as I had been in months. I looked up stunned at what was happening. Carlisle opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by the small, pixie like girl.

'Carlisle fifteen minuets, they think it's still going on. Jane is with them' She looked towards Carlisle worried at the idea of who ever this Jane was and what company she was in.

I heard distant stumbling on footsteps and felt my body tense, I looked towards the place where I heard this disturbance and un-consciously moved closer between Carlisle and Esme. I caught the scent then…

Beautiful, floral.. Mouth watering. I shifted into a hunter perspective, I lowered my body ready to pounce, my eyes narrowed and… My concentration was interrupted by a restraining hand on my upper arm.

My eyes found Carlisle's and he shook his head slightly 'No Bree,' He started and the angry Texan male interrupted with a triumphant voice.

'See' He said as the human and another vampire boy, a very attractive one at that, entered the clearing. The Human seemed to be unconscious in his arms.

'What's happened to Bella Edward?' Asked Esme, a look on motherly concern spreading on her face. The boy named Edward looked down at this 'Bella' and kissed her forehead. I gasped audibly.

'She fainted when I told her that Jacob had been injured' He muttered, frowning at me angrily 'You've missed one' He said gesturing to me.

'Edward, this is Bree. She surrendered' Said Carlisle looking at Edward annoyed 'She'll be staying with us' He continued in a voice that crushed any of the challenge he seemed to think would come off Edward. Edward seemed like he was going to argue back when the tiny vampire froze.

'How long now Alice' The Texan asked, shaking Alice slightly. I was surprised however to hear Edward answer instead of Alice.

'They'll be here very soon, about 2 minuets… That direction' He shrugged towards the east side of the clearing.

'Whose coming?' I asked, not really speaking to any individual.

'The Volturi' The large, muscularly answered with a huge happy grin 'I'm Emmett by the way' He grinned again.

Bella was stirring in Edward arms, her scent was becoming overpowering. I let out a low growl and everyone moved. Edward slipped into a hunters prowl and growl menacingly.

'How can you stand it' I, almost shrieked. The thirst burning in my throat more pronounced than ever. _I could pounce quickly, they wouldn't expect it._

I was startled to hear the bronze haired males growl become louder 'We would know very well. I can read your thoughts' He stated angrily.

Suddenly one of the male vampires, my travelling companion appeared between some trees. One of the large wolf-like creature pounced towards him.

'No Leah!' Shouted Edward looking anxious, I had to admit I was also worried. The newborn was holding the dog in a dead tight grip, I watched edgily but was startled when a large russet coloured wolf jumped in to intervene.

The newborn pulled at the wolf and seemed to be hugging him, until a loud, high whimper of pain filled the air. Several more wolves appeared then and destroyed the vampire quickly, but where the large wolf had been seconds ago, there now lay a young man, naked, sweating and crying out in pain and for Bella.

Edward moved to his side super speedily and muttered to him that his father would help him. I was stunned for a moment until I realised he was referring to Carlisle.

Then the broken young man was covered by his 'pack' and some of the vampires, yet though my vision was obscured I still heard Carlisle tell the crowd that the right side of the boys bones were all shattered.

The Quileute teenagers then picked up their fallen pack member and brought him away with the promise of a visit from Carlisle later on.

About four minuets later Edward grabbed my attention again. His head moved towards the east side of this clearing, at the same moment all the other vampires did. Bella moved a few seconds later, he movements slowed because of her slow human reactions.

Four terrifying vampires walked calmly into the clearing. Regal looking dark robes donned their bodies and they walked with a stanch of superiority.

The Cullen's and the human moved into a loose circle all facing the 'Volturi' expectantly. Silence. Carlisle moved towards them slightly forward from the rest of his…coven.

'You seem to be done here. Its not usual that the Volturi is rendered useless' Jane simpered, her face expressionless.

'If you had arrived ten minuets ago you could have done what you had been sent here for' Said Edward angrily, his stance half shielding his human. Jane looked directly towards me.

'You missed one' She said quietly.

I whimpered looking up in terror. Carlisle moved slightly in front of me 'She's surrendered she didn't understand what was happening. I explained the rules she understands' He looked at Jane and I looked up. Bad idea.

Pain, everywhere. Like one thousand icy knives slicing my body and the one thousand more. I fell to the ground and screamed. My back arching upwards like a puppet was pulling strings.

'Who sent you?' Jane asked and the pain stopped. I looked up through the eyelashes breathing heavily.

'I-I… I don't know Riley never told us he said- ARGH' Pain again before I could finish my answer I screamed on relentlessly, until it stopped again. 'P-please I don't know Riley told us our thoughts weren't safe'

Esme stepped towards the Volturi at the same moment as the Texan moved towards me, protecting me.

'She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't need to do that' Esme said quietly in a disgusted voice. I watched shocked as the small one, Jane smiled sickeningly.

'I know' She nodded 'Felix' She gestured towards me.

'She didn't know what she was doing. We…we'll take responsibility for her' Said Esme looking desperate. I didn't see why, she didn't even know me.

'The Volturi don't give second chances…You should remember that, Caius will be _very _interested to know that she's still human' Jane stated.

'The date is set' Bella muttered annoyed at Jane.

'Ok Felix' She repeated and the large black cloaked intimidating vampire moved towards me. I felt vulnerable lying on the ground and I moved to get up. To face death.

'Jane… Aro would be very interested to know that you willingly hurt and dusted off Carlisle's feelings. Knowing he asked and committed full responsibility for the newborn and you ignored him… Seeing as he and Aro are such close friends' Edward said raising one eyebrow and looking at Jane cynically.

For the first time Jane looked confused… She seemed un-sure of the next step needed. Felix turned his head in the direction of Jane without taking his eyes off me. 'Maybe we should consult Aro before we're too haste' he muttered lowly, thought most of us could hear plainly.

'No!' Said Jane loudly, 'Aro shall not be disturbed by the problems of these worthless coven problems' She sniffed dismissively.

'Perhaps…Perhaps we return when we are checking that the human is dead' Edward growled menacingly, so menacingly that I was terrified. Rooted to the spot. 'Or changed' Jane smiled sarcastically.

'In the mean time the newborn will stay with you and follow your…diet' She smiled again in the condescending way.

'We will inform Aro in our own time and return to see how she is coping…One rule break and she dies, if the human is still that then your whole coven will be punished doubly for both offences' Jane said and walked off 'Come Felix, I want to return home'

The Volturi disappeared within seconds and, I was startled to hear a loud sob. I jumped quickly and turned to find the source of the noise. Bella was sobbing in Edwards arms, was this girl serious. Was she going out with this vamp?

'_Yes she is' _Edward hissed, too low for the human to hear.

'Edward I need to see him now!' Bella cried and moved towards the edge of the woods. Edward looked towards his father.

'Run with her to Charlie's house, I need to see Jacob first. To set his bones _I'll have to break every bone on the right side of his body, so perhaps you should keep her away until I call you, alright son?' _Carlisle said, the last part of his sentence said low so Bella couldn't hear.

And then Edward and Bella were gone . After kissing Esme, Carlisle left as well, probably off to fix the dogs bones. Poor dog.

Suddenly I was by myself with five vampires I didn't even know. I tried to remember names.. Esme, Alice…Emmett… but I couldn't remember the rest.

'Come on Bree let's take you back to our home' Said Esme and then she started to run, I followed her scent easily and after about a minuet or so I had arrived.

'Welcome to the Cullen household' Said Esme smiling warmly and opened her arms in a grand welcomingly gesture. I stepped forward taking a deep unnecessary breath, this was it.

* * *

So there we go...Should I continue

Reviews are love 3


End file.
